


Chan's Dance Class

by fluffy_jihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_jihoon/pseuds/fluffy_jihoon
Summary: Chan finally gets to teach his own dance class... it's not exactly what he imagined it would be.The only reason why it's rated T is because of some potential "explicit" language I might write. (i.e. "shit")





	1. Rounding Them Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible writing, it's my first time writing something that isn't for school purposes. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but then so many ideas came to me while I was writing so I'm going to try and make this multiple chapters.  
> DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND STAN SEVENTEEN!
> 
> (I didn't edit this sorry if there is any mistakes)

Lee Chan has always been a dancer. If you were to ask his mother, she would say that he knew how to dance even before he knew how to walk. As a baby, he was always moving, his actions getting wilder whenever music started playing. He gets it from us, his parents would brag. His parents were dancers themselves actually, so it wasn't a surprise when little Chan started to take an interest in it. 

Papa Lee had opened up a dance studio with the help of their income from the Chinese restaurant they owned. The studio was a place that little Chan considered his second home. After school, he would always head straight to the Lee's dance studio, practicing his skills for hours every day. Most of his time was spent on perfecting the moves of his idol, Michael Jackson. The other kids at the studio would watch in amazement as he practiced Jackson's choreography, mimicking some of the point moves as the continued to look on.

If it was up to him, he would spend the entire day in that studio, but alas, he had some responsibilities to attend to. Going to school, helping his parents at the restaurant, and finishing his dreaded homework being some of the many things that held him back from practicing all day. But, as his mother said, school it important. Without school, how is he ever going to own the studio he has always wanted? Now, he wouldn't mind taking over the studio from his dad, mind you, but his parents would never give it to him without him completing his education first. So, little Channie worked just as hard in school as he did for dance. 

He worked and worked and worked and worked. Studying hard in school, practicing hard in the studio, and laughing hard with his family. As Chan grew up, more responsibilities came. He was a student with a lot more homework, he was an employee with a lot more workload, and he was a big brother to the cutest little kid you've ever seen. In order to be the bestest big brother he could be, Lee Chan worked hard to earn money to buy gifts for his little brother. With the help of his neighbor, Yoon Jeonghan, Chan's little brother was a spoiled little thing. 

Yoon Jeonghan was an odd friend, if you were to ask Chan. To everyone else, Jeonghan was seen as the handsome angel with an angelic voice to match, but Lee Chan knew better. They've been neighbors ever since Chan was born. Being four years older, Jeonghan saw Chan as his responsibility, taking care of him even when it wasn't really needed. "Dino, whose baby are you?" the supposed angel would always ask him, expecting a "Jeonghan's baby" in return (Dino was a nickname that a 6 year old Chan came up with and a certain someone has yet to let it go-  _"Dino is short for Dinosaur and it means that I will rule the stage like the Dinosaurs ruled Earth! Roar!"_ ). While at first it was a fun joke, Lee Chan soon grew to despise the question over the years, being adamant that he was a grown man now. Despite all the teasing and pranks, Jeonghan was still someone Chan loves and looks up to. After all, Jeonghan was the one that encouraged him to keep on dancing even when his school and work load came to be too much.

_"Chan, listen to me. You can't give up dancing now! I know it seems like you don't have time, but when has dance ever been a burden to you? It makes you happy, right? How do you expect to go through life doing only the things you need to do and never the thing you want to do? Here, take this. It's an application for the school's dance competition coming up. I think you should join."_

After that, Jeonghan was always the first one to see his choreography, the first one he would come to when he just couldn't figure out what move should come next, and the first one to hug him when he won his first competition. With his competition winnings, he was able to give his little brother gifts without having to dig into his work pay; this was quite helpful as he was saving his pay to help pay for his college money.

Jeonghan had long left for college already, having left when Chan reached his high school years, but the two managed to keep in touch. Chan was the first to know about the guy in Jeonghan's morning lecture class with the " _cute, dimpled smile that lights up the room_ ," the first to know about that same guy calling Jeonghan " _the prettiest angel he has ever seen_ ", the first to know when that " _guy_ " became " _my boyfriend, Channie_ , _can you believe it_ " and the first to know that Jeonghan " _said yes! of course I said yes, Channie, he sang a song for me and got down on his knee with the most gorgeous ring ever, how could I possibly say no?_ ".

** You Are Invited to Witness the Marriage of Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol **

Chan never thought he would read those words ever in his life, much less read them in his final year of college, in front of his childhood neighbor whose smile was so wide his face might've just broken in half if it wanted to. 

"Channie, you'll come right? I can't have my own baby miss my wedding," Jeonghan pouted playfully, scooting his chair closer to the table to reach for Chan's hand easier.

Squeezing his hand, Chan replied with a "Of course, Hannie-hyung, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great!" Jeonghan squealed, "I can't wait to see you in your little groomsmen suit. Oh you would look so cute in the outfit I have planned!"

Chan chuckled, peeling his hand away from his friend's hand to pick up his forgotten drink. The two continued to talk about what has happened to them since the last time they talked (about 2 weeks back actually), Chan complaining about a stupid college project that his teammates weren't working on, Jeonghan recounting his memories of the last date he and Seungcheol went on, Chan excitedly relaying about how well his parents have been doing, and Jeonghan showing cute cat videos a friend had sent him.

"So you still work at that studio near your college?" Jeonghan asked, sipping on his strawberry milk, receiving a peppy "yep" in reply. "How's that working for you?"

"It's going really well actually! I have officially been promoted," Chan exclaimed, swallowing the piece of cake in his mouth before continuing, "You're looking at the studio's newest dance instructor!"

"Oh, Channie, I'm so proud of you!" Jeonghan screamed, jumping out of his chair to hug his precious baby, "I knew you could do it! Didn't I tell you? I knew you could!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Chan laughed, "calm down. It's not a permanent job anyway. Because of the holidays coming up, one of the regular dance instructors are going on a short leave, which means an extra time spot for me to slip in. Boss Man says if I can get at least ten people to sign up, I could teach for the time being," Chan sighed, "if I don't get enough people to sign up, I can't teach. And even if I could get that many people to sign up, Boss Man said he'll decide whether or not I did well before giving me a chance to be a permanent teacher."

Finishing off his drink, Jeonghan put on a gentle smile, "Oh, come on, that's not too bad! It's so easy to get people to sign up for dance classes! People around here love dancing, and street dancers are practically taking over!" He looked out the window of the cafe at the dancers that were performing, although he couldn't really hear the music, he could sure hear the response it was getting from the crowd. Jeonghan looked away from the scene to face Chan and tell him about it to prove a point, only to see his friend looking down as his drink with a sigh.

"Yeah, that would be easy if I was teaching a hip hop class."

"Well, then what are you teaching?"

"Ballroom."

~~~~~~

"Jeonghan-hyung, I said no!"

"Why, not!"

"I can't just ask you and your friends to sign up for classes out of pity!"

Jeonghan pouted, "This isn't pity, Channie, I need this class!"

"Really, now?" Jeonghan nodded, "You and these 11 other guys in their mid-twenties need ballroom classes all of a sudden?"

"Well, how do you know all those people are in their mid-twenties? Some of those people I actually don't know, for your information," Jeonghan stuck his nose in the air with a humph, "but I will admit that the ones I do know actually need these lessons!"

Chan scoffed, "Really? And why exactly is that?"

Jeonghan walked from behind the couch to plop down right next to an exasperated Chan, "For my wedding of course! I can't have these losers mess up my reception with bad dancing! My wedding video is going to feature spectacular dancing and if my groomsmen can't dance, then what even is the point?"

Sighing, Chan moved the paper away from his face and turned towards his hyung, "Okay fine, but how many of these people are yours and how many of them actually want to be in my class on their own- not just because of you?"

"Let's see," Jeonghan picked up the paper.

** Ballroom Dancing Class Sign Up **

  _Yoon Jeonghan_

_Choi Seungcheol_

_Hong Jisoo_

_Kim Mingyu_

_Lee Seokmin_

_Xu Minghao_

_Boo Seungkwan_

_Jeon Wonwoo_

_Kwon Soonyoung_

_Wen Junhui_

_Chwe Hansol_

_Lee Jihoon_

_~~~~~~~~_

"Seriously, Gyu, why on Earth are we signing up for this?"

"Because," the giant stressed, "I haven't dated in so long, Hao!"

The Chinese man rolled his eyes at the puppy-like man's response, "And how exactly would signing up for this class get you a date? You gonna wow the ladies with your two-step awesomeness?"

Scowling as his friends laughed at him, Mingyu grumbled under his breath as he wrote down the other two names, "Seokmin, I can't believe you're laughing at me, I thought you were the nice one."

Seokmin smiled wide and replied with a cheery, "I am the nice one, Gyu, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor!" Minghao held up his hand for Seokmin, the latter enthusiastically slapping it with his own. "Besides, Minghao makes a few points here, how exactly would taking this class land you a date?"

"Because this class would be a partnered dance class, right? Slow dancing! It's a lot easier than things like samba and tango, but still has some kind of intimacy with a partner! I'm telling you guys, my future girlfriend is in that class!" Mingyu moved away from the signup sheet, moving as if he was already dancing with someone. "Whoever I get paired up with will end up being my date to Cheol's wedding!"

The other two watched as their friend made a fool of himself dancing with an imaginary partner, glancing at each other with equally judgmental looks. Shaking his head, Minghao approached their friend, patting him on the shoulder to get him to stop spinning around, "okay, Gyu, we support your little fantasy, but why on Earth would we," he gestured at Seokmin and himself, "need the class?"

"Because, Hao, you need a date too! Maybe you can find yourself a lucky dude that can sweep you off your feet!"

Hao scoffed, looking away with a blush on his face, "As if, Gyu. Just go on your own!"

"No, wait, Hao don't leave! Seokmin, help me out here!"

Seokmin grabbed his friend's hand to stop him from leaving, "Okay, Hao, as much as I don't want to agree with Gyu here, I really need you to take this class! Who else will stick with me when Gyu is off flirting with his future girlfriend?"

"Or we can both stay at home and let Mingyu have fun in this dance class," Hao offered.

"Come on, man, you know I can't dance. I need these lessons in time for Jeonghannie-hyung's wedding or else I'm gonna be tripping all throughout his wedding videos! You know how he is about these things, please," Seokmin begged, pouting his lips to try and get his friend to agree.

Looking back and forth between his two friend's whose faces were just a bit too desperate to ignore, Minghao finally sighed and looked Seokmin in the eyes, "fine, but we stick together, okay?"

His friends cheered and pulled him in for a group hug. Hao may hate these idiots, but they're his idiots nonetheless.

~~~~~~

Boo Seungkwan was walking back to his dorm from the coffee shop when he saw the flyer. "Ballroom Dancing" he read to himself. Maybe he should join, make some friends even. Coming all the way from Jeju, the young man didn't have many friends in this area. The only people he knew and would consider his friends were older than him by a few years. He knew Seungcheol and Jeonghan after walking in on them making out in a karaoke room.

(All he wanted to do was sing some songs by himself, but no, he had to walk in on two guys making out! What are the odds? They looked flustered and kept apologizing, of course, but no amount of sorrys could make up for the trauma he had just faced. But maybe the hours of karaoke they paid for would be enough, and they both sure as hell could sing well enough to all the songs he chose. He won't let them live it down, though, no matter how many hugs and tangerines they give him after that day.)

After seeing both of this hyungs on the top of the sign up sheet, Seungkwan didn't waste time hesitating and wrote his name down too. Maybe he can make a few friends here with the help of his hyungs and anyways, he needed to learn how to dance for their wedding after all.

~~~~~~

Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung were walking around campus trying to find things to do when Wonwoo remembered his friend's request. "Hey, Soonyoung," he called out.

"Yeah," Soonyoung looked up from the bunny he was staring down at, "what's up?"

"You wanna sign up for dance classes with me?"

Soonyoung brushed some dirt off his knees as he got up, pinning his friend with a mischievous look, "Is that your way of flirting, Won? I could always give you some private lessons if you need them," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off, dude," Wonwoo laughed, pushing his friend as he got closer, "I just need to help Cheol-hyung out with something. His fiance has a younger brother that needs people to sign up for his class, and Cheol-hyung asked me if I could join. The kid gets another student and I get some lessons for their wedding. I don't know how many people the little guy needs, but I thought if I'm going to go through this, I might as well bring you along."

Soonyoung thought for a bit, matching his steps with Wonwoo to help him think, "I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, anything to help you dance better and potentially impress that Min-" he gets interrupted by his own laughter when his friend pushes him ever harder than before, "Okay, okay! I'll stop teasing you about that crush of yours. Where do we sign up?"

Wonwoo fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number he knew well, "Good question," a hello was heard on the other end, "Hey, Hyung? Yeah so I thought about what you said...."

~~~~~

Wen Junhui trailed along after Jeonghan after eating out for lunch together. It was a beautiful day outside, just warm enough to put a smile on his face, the color of the trees looking bright and warm right before they turned dull for the winter. As he continued to admire his surroundings, he finally realized he had no idea where they were going. 

"Hannie," Jun sped up to be in line with his friend, "where are we going? I thought you said we were going back to your place?"

Jeonghan giggled and turned to his friend, his steps picking up a sweet rhythm, "we're just taking a little detour first."

Not caring enough for the mischievous look on his friend's face, Jun just shook his head and wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders. Matching steps with each other, the two continued on their walk to wherever Jeonghan was leading them, sharing stories and laughing louder than was probably acceptable, but neither really cared. Finally, the two reached a dance studio that Junhui recognized. 

"What are we doing at my old dance studio, Hannie? Are you telling me I need another job," Jun joked, poking at his friend's side.

Jeonghan swatted Jun's prodding finger away, reaching for the provided pen to write a name down on a piece of paper, "No, Jun, although I still don't understand why you quit this job for your current one," he turned to stare pointedly at his friend before continuing, "Anyway, we're here to sign you up for my Channie's dance class."

"Channie? You mean little Michael Jackson lover Channie? I didn't know he became a teacher here? Why did you tell me before?"

"Because," Jeonghan sighed, walking away with Jun following right after, "this isn't his official role. He's only a temporary teacher and he needs people to join his class before his boss even considers giving him a permanent job as a teacher here." Jeonghan stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to face his friend, "I know you know how to dance already, Jun, but I thought maybe if you join this class, my little baby can finally reach his dream of becoming a dance instructor. Besides, me and Cheol are joining and another familiar face may help my fiance feel more comfortable anyway."

Jun immediately wrapped his arm around Jeonghan again and moved them to continue walking, "don't worry about it, Hannie, I'm happy to join! Besides, you already signed me up back there, didn't you," Jeonghan giggled in response. "I think I can do you one better! Leave it to me to get Jihoonie to join, Cheol will feel more comfortable if his best friend is there right?"

"I guess so, that's why I had Joshua join too! It's funner with your best friend there, I think. But if you can get Mr. Grumpy Pants to join, I'll be convinced you have magical powers, Junnie".

"Like I said," Junhui repeated, increasing his steps as he noticed how close they were to Jeonghan's apartment, "leave it to me."

The two friends raced each other all the way to the apartment, remembering the promise of dessert Jeonghan's roommate texted about a while ago.

~~~~~

Lee Jihoon and Chwe Hansol were in the studio, sitting around and doing their own thing. Jihoon was struggling through a song he's been working on for quite a while, stuck on a certain part that just wasn't sounding right. Hansol, or Vernon as he liked to be called, had his headphones on and was listening to a song he's been obsessed with for a while, scrolling through Instagram and liking his friend's posts almost absentmindedly. 

"Oh, hyung, I forgot to tell you that I signed us up for a dance class. Seungcheol said that his cousin, me, and best friend, you, should learn how to dance for his wedding or something like that. At least that's what Junhui hyung told me. You don't mind right? I can always go back and erase your name, I just forgot to ask before doing it," Vernon stated, still looking down on his phone and laughing at a picture his sister had posted of her and her friends in their Halloween get-up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jihoon mumbled, too focused on his work to actually understand what he was agreeing to.

Vernon exited the app and moved on to YouTube to finish watching a video he started earlier that day, "okay, cool. I thought for sure you would say no, but I guess you would do anything for Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung."

Jihoon hummed in reply, deciding to move on to another part of the song instead of dealing with the part he couldn't figure out. Maybe Jihoon would regret not listening to this conversation later on, or maybe this was exactly what he needs. Fate works in pretty weird ways after all.

~~~~~~

Jeonghan laughed awkwardly, "okay, so maybe I do know most people on here."

A scream was heard as Chan chased his hyung around the house, Jeonghan not remembering the last time he had done this much exercise.


	2. Partnering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's first day as a teacher (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back a lot sooner than I expected to be, but there were two comments on the first chapter and I was super excited because I didn't think anyone would read this! That being said, this chapter is extremely unedited because I literally just wrote all of this in one sitting (i took like 2 and a half hours on this lol). Hopefully you guys enjoy!

_"MOST?"_

_"Channie, I didn't really lie to you! Stop giving me that look I'm still you're hyung," Jeonghan slumped down on the younger's bed, tired from being chased, "and it's true that I may know most of those guys, but I didn't tell all of them about your class! I didn't even know they signed up!" Chan just rolled his eyes and sat next to the older, now knowing how to respond because technically, Jeonghan didn't really do anything wrong._

_The two laid down side by side, staring at the ceiling in silence for a while before Jeonghan decided to ask the question he had a feeling he already knew the answer to, "Are you scared?"_

_More silence. Was he scared? Chan wasn't really sure. This class was important to him, of course he was nervous! But scared? Was the sickening feeling in his stomach nerves or fear? At this point, Chan wasn't sure at all._   
_"I," Chan's voice cracked; he cleared his throat before starting again, "I don't think so"._

_~~~~~_

I don't think so? I DON'T THINK SO? CHAN WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?   
Chan was currently having a mental overload, pacing back and forth in his room the day of his first dance class. How could he possibly think he wasn't scared about this day? If he fails, then say goodbye to his dream job! Sure, we could skip town, apply for another studio and get a job there, but he's already so close! If he fails now, how would he ever be good enough to do anything well later on?

Jeonghan couldn't even help him now, the older ending their conversation on a happy note the other day with a  _that's good, Channie! I'm so proud of you, you know?_

Of course he knows that! That doesn't mean Chan thinks he deserves that sentiment.

"Knock knock!" Chan turned around at the voice of his hyung, "Hey Channie, you excited for your big day? I sure am! Cheol and I have been talking about it non-stop since last night, we're so excited to dance! I feel like I haven't danced in ages and-" Jeonghan looked to see the younger forcing a smile, eyes glazed over and face pale. He smiled back with a look of understanding, "You okay there, Dino?"

At the sound of his old nickname, Chan stopped putting up his wall and let his gaze fall to the floor, his shoulders sagging down. Warm hands maneuvered his body into sitting down, a slim finger coming up to tap his chin, causing him to look at the gentle smile on his friend's face, "Dino?"

Chan couldn't take it anymore, letting tears he didn't know he had fall down his face, burying his face that had quickly gotten wet into his brother's inviting warmth. "I'm so scared, hyung," the younger cried, not really understanding where all this emotion was coming from.

"I know you are, baby, you don't have to pretend to be tough. Tell me about it?" the elder soothed him, holding his younger brother tightly to him.

And Chan did. He let out all his worries about the future along with the tears that just didn't seem to stop coming, explaining in between sobs and hiccups why this class was so important to him, croaking out about how stupid he feels for crying over such a thing, but knowing that he can't help but feel this way anyways.  _Emotions are a bitch_ , Chan decided.

After staying in his hyung's embrace for a few minutes more, Chan pulled back and wiped at the annoying tear stains on his face. Jeonghan looked at Chan's red face with adoration, finding the tear stains and rosy cheeks a little too cute for the situation at hand. He really did have the cutest friend. Jeonghan reached his hand up to pull away Chan's hand that were wiping at his face roughly, holding both of them in one of his hands and letting his other hand come up to wipe Chan's face in a more gentle manner. 

"Chan," Jeonghan whispered. "Dino, look at me," the younger looked up from his previous gaze on their locked hands, "it's okay to be nervous, it's okay to be scared! But don't let that stop you from doing your best, okay?" After a few long seconds, Chan slowly nodded and Jeonghan continued, trying not to get emotional himself, "Chan you are one of the greatest dancers I know! I believe in you and I believe that you will do your best for your class." Jeonghan let go of the younger's hands and cupped his still red cheeks instead. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I know one hundred percent that after this you will become a permanent teacher there, because I don't know. I don't know your boss, he might be some ugly troll who doesn't know what talent is even if it smacks him in the face," he smiles when it gets his little brother to laugh, "but I do know you. I know what you can do and I know that  _you_  know what you can do. Chan, I want you to realize that even if Mr. Boss Man doesn't think you're good enough to teach at his studio, doesn't mean you're a bad teacher or a bad dancer. That just means you're going to have to do all you can to prove that he was wrong and that you deserve to be a dance teacher, even if it isn't at his studio. I know you'll do your best and continue to do your best after these classes, no matter what your boss decides."

Chan bit his lip, holding back a smile at his hyung's words. He stood up suddenly, pulling up a surprised Jeonghan with him. The stood there for a while in each other's comforting embraces before Chan let out a tiny, almost inaudible, "thanks".

Jeonghan, happy his friend wasn't looking upset anymore, decided to do what does best and tease him a little, "What was that Channie? I couldn't hear you with all that mumbling".

"I'm not repeating what I said! You're getting so old if you couldn't hear that correctly," Chan pulls away from the hug and crosses his arms, hoping his hyung can't see the smile that's about to form.

"Eh, you're so rude to your hyung, Channie. Maybe it's time you remember your place".

Chan's eyes widened, already rushing out the door before the dreaded words could be spoken, hundreds of no's leaving his mouth as a tries to escape the inevitable. 

_"Dino! Whose baby are you?"_

~~~~~

"Guys! I brought some ice cream for us before our big first day!"

Seungcheol walked into the living room, excited to see his fiance and his precious dance prodigy only to see them cuddling on the couch, exchanging giggled whispers to each other like he wasn't even there. Pouting, Seungcheol jumped on top of them and gave them both a crushing hug. Even while the other two were shouting in protests, huffing out insults about how heavy he was and how he should really start learning that he's not a child, Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh and teasingly whined, "why did you guys start cuddling without me? I give the best hugs!"

More groaning came in response and Seungcheol felt proud, almost forgetting about the ice cream he left on the table.

~~~~~

Alone in the studio, Chan starts to feel nervous again. It's not as bad as it was in the morning, but he's starting to realize that he'll have to deal with strangers all the while deal with his affectionate hyung. Speaking of this hyungs, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had dropped him off, claiming that they'll be back on time for the class, but had to complete an errand really quick before. 

Chan was looking over his dance plans when three guys walked in through the door. One of them looked familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where he's seen him before. He stood up, brushed some imaginary dirt off his pants while also hoping his hands weren't as sweaty as he thought they were.

"Hi," Chan greets the guys with a handshake each, "I'm Lee Chan, your dance instructor." The other reply back, smiling back politely. He reaches behind him and grabs his clip board. "Can you guys tell me your names?"

"I'm Lee Seokmin! It's nice to meet you!" His smile was really bright, Chan notes in his head. He smiles back and puts a check beside the name. 

"Kim Mingyu." This guy is really tall, Chan can't help but think jealously. The other two with him were quite tall as well, but this one might've just been the tallest guy he's actually stood next to. He puts a check next to his name as well.

"I'm Xu Minghao." This guy seems rather mysterious, Chan wonders if he's ever seen the other before. Whoever he is, he sure does wear a mullet well, not something Chan could say about most people. Another check gets marked on the paper. The three move a little away from him after saying their names, looking around the room as they talk to each other. Chan keeps looking at the last guy, trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. 

His eyes widen slightly as he realizes his staring has been found out, the familiar looking guy meeting his stare with a raised eyebrow. Chan clears his throat before asking, "Have we met before? You look familiar to me."

Minghao's eyes furrow as he takes in the question, "I don't think we have. I might just look like someone you know." An embarrassed "oh" leaves Chan's lips, a blush rising on his cheeks after not getting the response he was hoping for. He's about to turn around when one of the other guys speak up.

"He's a dancer!" the guy with the bright smile speaks loudly, "He's a b-boy master! He actually won a few competition back in the day," Seokmin continues joyously even with his friend hitting him on the shoulder, muttering some shy denials as his friend continues praising him. 

Chan's eyes light up as he suddenly realizes who the man in front of him is. "Oh! I do know you! I've watched those competition videos of yours for years now! Oh, wow it's really nice to meet you!" Chan beams at him and Minghao can only duck his head down, mumbling some thanks with a hope that no one can see how hard he's blushing. Some of his embarrassment is saved when the door opens again and steals everyone's attention away from him.

Two more guys enter the room, talking in English to each other. "Shua-hyung, Vernon-hyung, I didn't know you guys knew each other!" Chan walks up to them, pulling them in for a hug each. 

"Oh we don't really know each other," Joshua replies after returning the hug, "we actually just met on the way to the studio actually. We bumped into each other because this guy wasn't paying attention and after we found out we were going to the same place, we decided to walk together. It's funny how we both speak English too."

"Yo, Vernon~" Seokmin yells across the room, motioning Vernon to come over for a hug. Vernon strides over with a big smile, accepting the big hug that was given to him from his smiley friend. "Wow, who knew my birthday buddy would sign up for this class!" 

Vernon laughs, "yeah, man, I need to learn how to dance for my cousin's wedding. He wanted me here so we could both learn how to dance," he chuckles again.

"Really? I'm also here for a wedding. What are the odds!" Vernon laughs again at his friend's bright smile. Another person walks in the room and Vernon excuses himself to greet the newcomer. 

Smile Man Seokmin pouts a little when he realizes that he forgot to ask Vernon about the guy that he walked in with, attracting the attention of his two friends that were curiously watching the previous exchange. Seokmin plops down between his friends, ready to tell them about his Yu-Gi-Oh match that he lost against his neighbor's 10 year old son, but Minghao talks before he can go into the story. "Hey, Seokmin, why were you pouting earlier? Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Seokmin smiles widely, "I just forgot to ask Vernon a question. I wanted to know who that other guy was. He's really handsome don't you think?"

Mingyu and Minghao exchange knowing looks, both of them ready to tease him when the time comes, but for now, they just giggle their agreements and listen to their friend talk animatedly about his beloved card game.

Vernon walked past Chan and Joshua who were talking about where Jeonghan and Seungcheol might be and what they might've been doing that made them drop Chan off instead of coming in with him. "Jihoon-hyung! Hey, I was wondering if you were actually coming," the younger laughed as he remembered the phone call they had together that morning, "you sounded so grumpy on the phone earlier."

Jihoon glared at his friend, pulling his jacket closer to him and letting out a huff, "You called me up so early,"  _it was almost noon when I called_ Vernon replied in confusion, but Jihoon just continued talking over him, "and you tell me I have to be at this dance studio that for a reason I don't even remember agreeing to. I only came because I didn't want Jeonghan-hyung to be disappointed."

"I asked you about it the other day though?" Vernon recounts, even more confused than before. Before he or Jihoon could continue their conversation, Chan interrupts with a greeting towards Jihoon. 

"Hello. Jihoon, right? I think I remember you from one of my Jeonghan-hyung's singing performances," they shake hands, "thank you so much for coming to this dance class."

Everyone's heads snap to the door when it slams open and a laughing Jun comes in. Jihoon glares at the newcomer, annoyed at his friend's face. Junhui gasped in surprise at seeing his plan work, greeting Jihoon happily with a big hug. Joshua and Vernon aren't safe from the cling master either, both of them getting smothered in Junhui's very affectionate embraces. Chan looks on at the scene with a grimace, wondering if this new guy was one of Jeonghan's friends. They seemed similar in that 'annoyingly affectionate but you can't help but love them' kind of way. in His unspoken question gets answered when the guy turns to him with a smile, introducing himself as Wen Junhui and telling him that he's one of Jeonghan's friends and is super excited to learn from the little Dino that danced so well in all those home videos Jeonghan had shared with him. Chan curses his hyung in his head, only stopping when another guy shuffles into the room.

Boo Seungkwan wasn't really sure what he was expecting when he walked into his first ever dance class. He had slipped in easily enough, everyone else in the room being busy with their friends when he arrived.  _Looks like I'm the only one without someone to know_ , thought Boo, looking around and not seeing the familiar faces of his hyungs. He was just about to silently walk to one of the corners in the room when a loud, "Hey!" echoes around the room. All eyes look at him now, Seungkwan trying and failing to not blush at all the attention. This was definitely not what he wanted. He looks up at the guy that was slightly in front of him, about to give him a piece of his mind for causing him some unwanted attention; his plan going out the door and his shyness returning when he realizes he's not comfortable confronting someone he doesn't know. He doesn't want to cause even more of a scene, anyway, he's only new. 

Junhui has the audacity to smile sheepishly at him, recognizing the embarrassment he caused the new guy. He speaks a lot lower the next time he greet Seungkwan, introducing himself and getting a shy introduction back. Of course, that quietness only lasts for a short while when Wonwoo walks in, Jun's volume control appearing broken as he shouts at his friend, receiving a wave back that was a lot more sleeve than hand. Seungkwan moves away from the loud, but admittedly handsome guy, being stopped on the way to his targeted corner by someone who introduces himself as the dance teacher. Seungkwan quickly relays his name and moves to the corner before anyone else can become an obstacle.

 Chan checks off another name on his list, looking through it to find that the only people missing are his two hyungs and some one named Kwon Soonyoung. Just as he's about to turn to phone to figure out where they are, the aforementioned hyungs stroll in, hand interlocked between them. He's about to question his hyungs about how long they took getting here when Jeonghan lets out a gasp and rushes to the boy from earlier. He hears a "Kwannie, my sweet little bear, why didn't you tell your hyung that you were joining?". Rolling his eyes at being ignored, Chan turns to Seungcheol-hyung to get his answers.

"When are the girls coming?" Mingyu looks around with a pout, "I want to meet my future girlfriend!" Seokmin laughs loudly when Minghao suggests that maybe no girl had signed up for the class. Mingyu slumps down at the jokingly stated possibility, hoping his romantic fantasies of sweeping a girl off her feet, literally and figuratively, and experiencing cute little dates with her weren't completely impossible. 

Minghao looks at his dejected friend, hoping to light the mood up a little. "Hey, man, class still hasn't started yet, maybe some girls will start trickling in. And even if there wasn't any, you can live out your romantic fantasies with one of the lucky dudes here."

"Yeah!" Seokmin pulls his two friends close, wrapping his one arm around each of their shoulders. "You could probably charm the pants off any of these guys! Ah, but maybe not that one over there, I want to see if he's willing to be partners with me." Seokmin says with a chuckle, gesturing over the guy he called handsome earlier. Minghao smacks his side, though, making him look over at his pouting friend.

"Seokmin, you promised that we'd stick together? Who am I going to partner up with?"

Seokmin pulls his friend in even closer, "Sorry, Hao, but he's just so handsome! Maybe you can pair up with the guy over there, he looks like your type!" Minghao looks over at the guy that Seokmin was pointing too, regrettably realizing that, yes, that man was most definitely his type. But he was also, most definitely, annoying if his behavior from earlier was anything to go by. Minghao grumbles under his breath about how he would really rather not be stuck with someone so annoyingly handsome and Seokmin just laughs and continues to tease his friend. 

The two were too busy with their argument about who Hao should partner up with to realize that Mingyu was still pouting, still caught up about how his fantasies might not become a reality. A soft, but very cute laugh catches Mingyu's attention. He looks up to find the owner of the laugh to be someone that looks familiar to him. It was the library employee, Mingyu realizes belatedly.  _I didn't know his laugh sounded like that_ , Mingyu thinks to himself. Before he started working at the library, Wonwoo was just another student that Mingyu knew from one of his classes. Wonwoo always had his nose buried in a new book. Mingyu had always thought the guy looked a little cute, especially when the other would scrunch his nose at something he found funny while reading. They've never really talked before, their only conversations being brief and usually only consisted of greetings and when Wonwoo started working at the library that the cafe he worked at was attached to, those conversations started to include things like "Is that all for today?" and "Wonwoo, right? Have any books to recommend me?". Wonwoo never really started any of those conversations unless Mingyu was checking out a book, so Mingyu thought that he wasn't interested in him and tried not to bother the quiet man. However, if no girl walked through that door, maybe he would try his luck with the cute book lover. 

Chan looked at the clock and decided that the class should get started. He walked to the front of the room and faced his students. "Attention! Hey, if I haven't introduced myself, my name is Chan and I will be your dance instructor for this class." Chan bows at them slightly and continues, "Since most of you guys are here already expect for one person, I thought it would be best to already start so we don't run out of time. Does anyone know who and where Kwon Soonyoung is?"

"Oh," Wonwoo spoke up quietly, "He said his boss held him back so he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, then, we'll move on and hopefully he gets here before we start getting really into it," Chan nods at the guy who, if he remembered correctly, is named Wonwoo. "Since this is a ballroom dancing class, it's better to learn with partners. So, please, try to quickly partner up. I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide."

Jeonghan and Seungcheol quickly find each other, giggling into each other's embrace when they finally reach the other. 

Seokmin jumps up from his seated position and walks quickly towards the handsome guy he noticed earlier, hoping that someone else won't ask him first. 

Joshua smiles at the guy that had suddenly came up to him, unable to say no to the guy's eye smiles. 

Minghao glares at his friend who's speed walking away from him. He gets up and brushes some dust of his pants and looks up when he hears the clearing of a throat in front of him.

"Wanna partner up, cutie?" Jun asked the guy he noticed earlier, surprisingly getting a positive answer in response. This class will be a lot funner than he thought it would be. 

Seungkwan looks around anxiously, not knowing who to approach to be his partner. Just when he was thinking that maybe signing up for this class was a bad idea, he notices a guy walking in his direction.

Vernon had noticed the guy that was all alone in the corner and had wanted to know more about the newcomer. Being partners could help them get to know each other better, right? Besides, he didn't want someone that pretty to be all alone ever again.

Mingyu had been surprised that there really was no girls joining the class, but after noticing Wonwoo, he didn't feel disappointed like he thought he would be. He walks up to the librarian, tapping him on the shoulder gently when he got close enough. 

Wonwoo was cursing out Junhui in his head. How dare that bastard leave him alone and tell him that maybe he man up and talk to his crush. Talk to his crush on his own? It's like Jun didn't even know him! He's interrupted in his angry inner monologue when someone taps on his shoulder. Wonwoo turns around, only to freeze when he realizes the very same crush of his is right in front of him, asking to be his partner. Well, speak of the devil.

Once everyone had partnered up, Soonyoung rushes in, seemingly out of breath. He apologizes to the teacher, explaining that his boss and held him back to help clean up and he had lost track of time and didn't realize that he was going to be late to class. Chan nods in response and tells him that since everyone had already partnered up, he could just be his partner.

Just as Chan has taught everyone how to get into position, the door opens once again and demands everyone's attention. Jihoon feels a slight blush come up and clears his throat before answering Chan's question by explaining that he was in the bathroom and didn't realize class had already started. Chan just smiles and says it's okay before talking to the guy in front of him.

"Jihoon-hyung can just be your partner, then," Chan's partner turns around and Jihoon's eyes widen when he sees a face he never thought he would see again.

_Hoshi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was really shitty, huh? Lol, but i wonder what's up with Jihoon and "hoshi" ooooo. Anyway, I'm just going to be upfront and tell y'all that I don't really know how to continue this (maybe I should've taken my inexperience of ballroom dancing into account before starting this) and so the next update might not come until waaaay later T.T sorry. Hopefully I'll have the third chapter done during the holidays!
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN!
> 
> If you have any questions, please comment and I'll try to answer! I'm also debating whether or not I should reveal my twitter account... I don't want my moots to find me, but at the same time I want more moots lol. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter! Let's pray for Chan's sanity together ahaha


	3. End of the First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's first day of teaching (Part two)
> 
> Also, some more insight on the friendships of the dance students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for my shitty writing. Nothing really happens in this chapter, but I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. Though, I do plan for one (or maybe more,,,) of the relationships to develop a little more in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the really really late update- I know I promised to have this out over the holidays but some personal stuff came up and it really ruined my will to do this. Thank you for reading this, if anyone is reading it that is.
> 
> UNEDITED

Chan’s voice resonated around the space, its loud presence instructing the others in the room through the warm up. Amidst the step-by-step instruction were words of encouragement, assuring people that they’re doing well or that they’re almost there. Most everyone was able to follow well either by the verbal instruction or by following the teacher’s movements visually. 

Among those doing well were Minghao and Junhui. Both being dancers themselves, they were able to pick up the moves pretty easily. If you were to only look at their faces, however, you would probably assume that Minghao was a newbie. His flushed face and focused gaze locked intently on the teacher would lead most to believe that he was struggling, but Junhui knew better. While the younger was very much determined to keep his eyes on the teacher, Junhui was just as determined to keep his eyes on the cutie beside him. He knew the other boy was avoiding his eyes as opposed to simply wanting to be a good student, but he’d let the cutie believe what he wants to believe; the teasing can begin when they start dating.

Another pair of student dancers was doing pretty well, following the steps easily enough, but still fumbling every now and then. Mingyu and Wonwoo weren’t dancers, unless you counted dancing along to their favorite idol songs when drunk. Their interest in music and, if they do say so themselves, being musically inclined helps with at least being able to ride the rhythm well. If you were to judge them right now, though, you might say Wonwoo was the better dancer, and that would make sense, of course, if you knew his “dirty” little secret. But, since you have no way of telling the other characters in this story, you’ll find out sooner or later that Wonwoo had once performed (danced) with some of his friend’s in middle school, but that really shouldn’t be talked about to anyone else and will remain his secret… for now.

Seokmin and Jisoo both were doing fine, maybe not as well as some of the other students, but considering their lack of dancing experience, they were doing well enough not to completely embarrass themselves. Seokmin might have known plenty of his favorite idol group’s dances, but he really only knew the easy to follow choruses. Maybe I’ll be able to do the dances better after these lessons, Seokmin thought to himself, tripping over his own feet as Chan moved into a different step pattern. Jisoo has seriously never tried dancing before, only having danced as a kid if jumping around and flailing your arms count as dancing. But, with Seokmin beside him tripping up almost as much as he did and smiling that addictive smile when they messed up together, Jisoo didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about his lack of skills.

At the other side of the room was the newly acquainted pair of Boo and Chwe. Boo was a surprisingly good dancer, Vernon noticed. It was no surprise that Vernon was doing well because he danced a lot when he was younger and sometimes he and Jihoon still put out a few moves when they’re bored. His dancing knowledge is mostly self taught and copying some dance moves he would see on the internet and this style in particular was something he has never tried before, but he was quick learner and loved the experience of learning something new. No matter how good of a dancer he is, nothing could have prepared him for the fabulousness that was Boo Seungkwan’s ass. Now, Chwe Hansol grew up learning to never objectify a person for their body and he knows that he doesn’t care for a person’s looks as he finds personality to be the most important thing, but goddammit Boo Seungkwan moving his hips like that definitely could have distracted anybody from their normal morals. Vernon wonders if Seungkwan is a dancer because, man, did that boy know how to move. While Vernon tries his best to keep his eyes from straying to his partner’s butt, Seungkwan was focusing hard on the movement of the teacher, doing his beer to replicate the motions and hopefully not embarrass himself. Seungkwan might proclaim himself as a girl group dancing genius, but that was really only in the privacy of his home where he had his family encouraging him. Being in a class full of strangers did not give him the same amount of confidence and so he will try his best to not make a fool of himself.

The couple near the left side of the room were doing the worst out of everyone there. However, that was most likely because they were giggling at each other like school children and not because they were actually bad dancers. The two continued to poke at each other and mess up on simple steps until Jeonghan noticed his Channie’s glare at him through the wall mirror and immediately stopped laughing, elbowing Seungcheol’s rib cage to get his fiance's to also stop joking around. Jeonghan smiled innocently at Chan through the mirror and started to actually follow along, receiving an exasperated eye roll from the younger. Jeonghan’s dancing was as graceful as his looks and almost as good as his singing, Chan couldn’t help his smile while watching his hyung, glad to see him dance after a long time. Seungcheol, being slightly distracted by his beautiful fiancee, struggled a little trying to keep up but he soon got into the rhythm of things.

Kwon Soonyoung was following along with ease, seeming like he could do those moves in his sleep, but that wasn’t very surprising. Anyone who knew him or knew of him, knew he was a phenomenal dancer. Lee Jihoon knew this very well. Jihoon knew just how well the other could move his body, how well the other was self-aware of how his body worked, how well the other could control his power. But Soonyoung would never figure out how much Jihoon knew, Jihoon was sure of it. He found it hard to pay attention to the teacher when the person he was trying not to look at was still in his line of vision even when he’s looking at the teacher. As far as Jihoon was concerned, this was definitely not what he- or Vernon, technically- signed up for.

~~~~~~

“Dude,” Minghao looked at his friend in disgust, “can’t you, oh I don’t know, eat normally?”   


Mingyu scoffed and proceeded to stuff a handful of fries in his mouth, “What do you mean  _ normally _ ?” Minghao scrunched his nose at the sight of his friend’s chewed up food as Mingyu didn’t bother covering up his mouth as he spoke. 

Seokmin laughs at both his friends, taking a napkin and wiping his friend’s face free of grease and sauce. “I think he means you should start eating cleanly,” Seokmin scrubs a bit harder when a splotch of sauce wasn’t coming off quickly. “Seriously, Mingyu, for someone who cares a lot about his looks, you sure love to eat ugly.”

“Whatever, guys,” Mingyu rolls his eyes, taking the napkin Seokmin was using on him and wiping his face off himself, “I’m just really hungry. Dance class made me really hungry”.

“Are you sure that partner of yours wasn’t the one that made you hungry,” Seokmin teased, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously and moving his face closer to Mingyu’s.

Minghao laughed loudly at Mingyu’s growing blush. The tallest of the three just pushed his friend’s face away from him and stuffed some more fries into his mouth, grumbling about how it was definitely the dancing that made him tired. The three friends continued to eat and joke around, circling back to talking about their shared dance class every now and then and taking that time to complain to each other about how situations that happened at work.

Seokmin made another jab at Mingyu’s growing crush on his partner and Gyu finally decided to direct that kind of conversation back at them. “Please, it’s not like I’m the only one that’s crushing on their dance partner!”

“So you admit that you have a crush on Wonhyun?”

“First of all, it’s Wonwoo,” Mingyu pointed at his friend, making sure to emphasize the last part of the name, “and second of all- yeah ,whatever, I think he’s attractive, but my point is that I’m not the only one developing things for my dance partner.”

“Well, yeah, Seokmin has practically told the whole world that he thinks his partner is handsome,” Minghao gestures Seokmin to be quiet after the latter lets out a confused  _ I did?,  _ “but that’s-”

“Not what I’m talking about, Hao,” Mingyu interrupts with a teasing smile. He slings his arm around Seokmin and directs his question to his confused friend, “Seokmin you see it too right? How flustered our precious Minghao gets whenever that Jun guy comes near him, I mean.” After receiving a mischievous nod of agreement from Seokmin, Mingyu continues on, directing his next sentences to the friend across from him now. “You see, Hao, I wasn’t just talking about Seokmin- although I do agree he’s said the word handsome way too many times today-”

“Hey!”

“- I was actually talking about you and that tall, tan, and talkative partner of yours.” Mingyu finishes with a smirk.

“Last time I checked, you weren’t my partner, Gyu,” Hao nonchalantly replies, taking one of Seokmin’s fries with a bored expression on his face.

Mingyu automatically fights back, of course, whining to his friend about how unfair it is that he keeps getting the upper hand. Seokmin is still mumbling to himself about how he didn’t talk about his partner  _ that  _ much and even if he did, his partner was handsome anyway so it would be completely understandable if he were to talk about him a lot, but he didn’t talk about him a lot so it doesn’t even matter

Once Seokmin starts focusing back on the conversation, his friends have already moved on to another topic, talking about some art exhibit coming up soon. Seokmin immediately starts planning their visit, always happy to plan the hangouts for their friend group. Mingyu helps Seokmin search the place up on the other’s phone, both of them scrolling through things to figure out the best time to go and what else they could possibly do around that area. Minghao looks at the other two excitedly planning out their “friendship date” (as Seokmin liked to call it) and is glad his friends weren’t observant enough to catch on to his slight blush from earlier. As if he would let them know how giggly Wen Junhui made him feel. Now if those damned butterflies would stop flapping around in his stomach, he would gladly join his friends, thank you very much.

~~~~~

Unaware that a certain fellow Chinese boy was thinking about him, Wen Junhui gushes about his dance partner to his amused (and slightly unamused if Jihoon’s glare had anything to say about it) friends. 

“Jun, did you seriously have to come here and squeal about your crush,” Jihoon grumbled, adjusting his head to a more comfortable position on Jeonghan’s lap. Jeonghan started softly running his fingers through the smaller one’s hair, causing Jihoon to stop pouting and start relaxing into a calmer facial expression.

“Woozi-ah,” Jun started out dreamily, moving to the other end of the couch and dramatically falling on to it, “I think I’m in love!”

Jihoon snorts at the idea and Joshua and Jeonghan can’t help but laugh at Jun’s actions. Joshua crosses his leg over the other and says, “I think it’s kinda cute.”

Jun thanks the American boy, rambling on about how he was the only one of his friends that he could trust now as the others were traitors that didn’t believe in love. Jihoon once again snorts at how dramatic his friend is being, “Jun, you’re not in love. You literally just met the guy."

“Yeah, met the guy of my dreams! Seriously, Hoon, what are the chances that I meet another Chinese boy who happens to also be the cutest man on this planet? Have you heard his giggle? I swear it’s the first thing you hear when you get to heaven,” Jun ignores the mumble of  _ then you’d never be able to hear it, you demon,  _ “and those ears? Guys, they look like the most adorable little elf ears you’ve ever seen! Oh my gosh, and his nose, you’ve seen his nose haven’t you? It’s totally boop-able if you ask me and-”

“Okay, okay,” Jeonghan chuckles, reaching his hand out to grasp on to Jun’s energetic one, “we get it. If you keep going, you’ll give Jihoon a run for his money for the title of Love Song Master.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually,” Jun mumbles quietly to himself, thinking hard about what kind of song would get Minghao to accept his offer of going on a date.

“Whoa, slow down, cowboy,” Joshua warns with wide eyes, “maybe you should save the love song until after you guys have already been together for a while. Just ask him out normally, maybe offer to eat dinner together after our next dance class.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Jun exclaims, giddy at the thought of his next dance class.

“While we’re on the topic of partners, how about your partners, guys?” Jeonghan questions Jihoon and Joshua.

Joshua talks about his dance partner with a fond expression, talking about how nice his partner was and how the other’s smile was infectious. He had fun in class, he concludes, telling the others that he was glad to make a new friend. Jihoon, on the other hand, stiffens-not noticeably, but since he was resting on Jeonghan’s lap, the older definitely sensed the change in his body language. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow discreetly at the small boy on his lap, silently asking about what the boy was thinking about.

Jihoon clears his throat quietly, “Uh- my partner was-um- a good dancer I guess.” He receives another eyebrow raise from Jeonghan, this time carrying a little more of a knowing look than the last time, which Jihoon chooses to ignore.

“Ah, Soonyoung is your partner, right? I’ve seen him dance a lot of times in the past, we’d usually end up performing at the same dance concerts actually. You might remember him, but I understand if you can’t because all you remember is how good I was. It’s totally understandable, nothing to be ashamed of,” Junhui says with fake seriousness, keeping in his laughter only barely.

Jihoon lets out a shaky  _ right  _ in agreement, getting up from his position on Jeonghan’s lap and going to slip on his slippers. “I’m going to go to my studio now,” Jihoon excuses himself, praying that the others won’t notice how flustered he has gotten, but based off of Jeonghan’s smirk, he didn’t succeed. “Cheol is in there right now and I don’t want him to accidentally break something again.”

The others wave him goodbye, reminding him to text them when he gets there. Jihoon promises that he will and opens the door, quickly walking away from the apartment as if the quicker he leaves the quicker the embarrassment will leave him.

~~~~~

“I didn’t break anything!” Seungcheol pouts at his best friend, “Do you not trust me enough? That hurts, man.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and plops down on his wheely chair with a sigh. Seungcheol leans over the arm of the couch, peering closer at his friend. “Yo, man, you thinking about something?”

The younger ignores the question, keeping his eyes closed and asking, “Is Vernon not here?”

“Nah, man, he’s hanging out with Kwannie.”

Jihoon opens his eyes at that, moving his gaze to his friend without moving his head, “Kwannie?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you didn’t know him.” Seungcheol adjusts his position so he’s lying comfortably on his back. “Kwannie is Seungkwan, me and Jeonghan bumped into him on one of our karaoke dates. Sweet kid- he moved here from Jeju pretty recently and he doesn’t really know many people, I guess. I’m glad him and Vernon are getting along, they’re the same age so hopefully they become close friends. Ah, that reminds me,” Seungcheol sits up slightly, “that kid has got a really good voice. If you ever need someone to record for you, he’s definitely your guy, I think you’d like him.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jihoon nods. “So how does Hansol know him?”

“Seungkwan is Vernon’s dance partner. You saw him, right? Slightly shorter than Vernon, pinchable cheeks, very cute fella.”

“Huh,” Jihoon thinks back to earlier that day, remembering the brown haired beauty from the class. His cheeks  _ were _ very cute. 

“Speaking of dance partners,” Seungcheol starts off with a smirk that looked way too similar to one he saw just a few minutes before he got to the studio, “how’s your partner?”

“He was fine,” Jihoon replied as nonchalantly as possible, although it was no use.

“Oh, just fine? I don’t remember you saying that the first time you saw him dance. Remember when-”

“Stop, Cheol,” Jihoon glares desperately, “I thought we promised not to talk about it.”

The older holds his hands up in defense. He chuckles, “Fine, feisty, I won’t talk about how you practically caught the place on fire with how strong your blush was that day or how you couldn’t stop writing song lyrics about how hot the guy was even though they all ended up cheesy and cutesy because you’re a lot fluffier than you’d like to admit and-” 

Seungcheol wasn’t able to finish his thoughts as a surprisingly painful attack from his small friend came his way. The older couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Jihoon continued to attack him with everything he could get his hands one: pillows, books, pieces of trash lying around the room. When the items didn’t seem to be enough, Jihoon resorted to slapping his friend with his hands. Seungcheol just laughed it off, playfully whining about how this was definitely abuse.

~~~~~

Chan sighed heavily as he fell down onto the very comfortable and very welcoming couch. He just finished up at the dance studio, finalizing his plans for the next dance lesson and starting on his plans for the many dance lessons to come. It’s hard to come up with the plans, especially with everyone’s different degrees of experience and with ballroom dancing not really being his forte, Chan has to work harder than usual to make sure these lessons are good enough- no, more than good enough for his boss. Don’t get him wrong, Chan is fairly well off in this genre, but it’s not what he started with and not what he’s mostly focused on as a dancer. However, Chan believes that being a well-rounded dancer could better his choreographing skills.

“Hey, Channie, did you just come back?” Jeonghan asked, crouching down beside the couch to get closer to his very tired looking little brother. 

Chan didn’t bother giving a verbal response, only nuzzling his head deeper into the throw pillow as an answer. Jeonghan cooed at the sight, “Awh, my poor baby looks so tired! Don’t worry,” Jeonghan stood up, brushing the invisible dust off his pants, “I’ll go make you a very energizing dinner!”

Chan once again, just moved his head a little in place of words. Random thoughts floated around his head and before he knows it, Jeonghan is waking him up, telling him that dinner is ready. He begrudgingly rolls off the couch, dragging his feet to the dinning room where Jeonghan and his food awaits. 

“I thought you were hanging out with the other hyungs today, Hannie-hyung,” Chan questions, spooning some of the rice into his mouth.

Jeonghan nods, chewing his food before answering, “I hung out with them earlier, though Jihoon left in the middle for whatever reason.” Chan is almost certain that Jeonghan is aware of that “reason” if that mischievous glint in his eye indicates anything, but Chan would rather leave that for another time. “I left the apartment and came over here about two hours before you arrived, though.”

Chan nods in understanding before proceeding to ask about Jeonghan’s plan of moving out of his and Joshua’s shared apartment and into an apartment with Seungcheol. Jeonghan explains all about how they’re going to slowly start moving his things into the new apartment so that by the time the two are married, the apartment is ready for the both of them to start living in. They talk about more things, like where Seungcheol is now, and arguing about the relationship status of Vernon and his new friend, Seungkwan- Jeonghan insists they’re not far from dating and Chan keeps reminding his delusional hyung that they literally only met today- and about the other students in dance class. 

After eating and talking, Chan’s tiredness comes back to him at full force, making him pass out as soon as his head hits the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah,,,, again, sorry for being such a sucky writer. 
> 
> ANYWAY stream Home please! we still need to get the 30M for our special video! also don't forget to vote for seventeen!! we're losing on mcountdown (at least at the time of me writing this note)


End file.
